A gate driver on array (GOA) circuit uses an array manufacturing method of a typical thin film transistor liquid crystal display device (TFT LCD) to make a scan driving circuit on an array substrate, which drives a gate scan line stage by stage.
When a voltage difference Vg between a control end and an output end of a pull-up control assembly of a typical GOA circuit is greater than zero, a pull-up assembly may turn on during an inactive stage of a current scanning line, and the current scanning line is driven, which causes current leakage of the GOA circuit, thereby affecting stability and reliability of the GOA circuit.